25 Things About Misaki by Saruhiko Fushimi:
by redyatamisaki
Summary: Fun facts about Misaki Yatagarasu written by Saruhiko Fushimi


**25 Things About Misaki by Saruhiko Fushimi:**

1. Misaki belongs to me, and no matter how much he lobes Homra, he still is in my bed in my apartment that's right by Sector 4 every night.

2. Misaki learned how to skateboard after he saw a robber get away from the police by riding one. I guess he was inspired. He spent 2 weeks only eating, sleeping and skateboarding in order to get it right. He was only 9.

3. Misaki can sing really well, and loves to belt out his voice in the shower. He doesn't know I always sit outside the door of the bathroom while he takes a shower just to hear him sing.

4. Misaki is very talkative in his sleep, and is extremely loud. He often voices his opinions while sleeping, and that is how I found out he loved me.

5. Misaki rarely tells me he loves me, but when he does his face gets all red and he has a sudden fascination with the floor. He gets embarrassed so easily.

6. Once Misaki forgot to put his clothes back on when leaving my apartment in a hurry, and it tool him ten minutes to realize it. He came back spluttering and red and throwing fireballs at me for not warning him, I've never laughed so hard in my life.

7. Sometimes when he thinks I'm sleeping I can feel him combing my hairs with his fingers and saying how scared he is of me leaving him again. He should know I wont leave if he doesn't leave first.

8. Misaki isn't attracted to girls, and the reason why he gets so nervous around them is because when we were in middle school they used to snicker and giggle behind his back and call him "little flower". Now he is terrified of most girls, but I don't mind them since they gave me a great nickname to call him.

9. My little flower hates milk and anything to do with it. Once when he was drunk I found him in a field throwing rocks at a cow while calling it a demon and yelling at it to "stop producing its nectar from hell."

10. The few times I've called him Yata he has put his hand on my forehead and asked me with concerned eyes if I was sick. I never was. This is just proof to me that he likes when I call him Misaki.

11. Misaki often tries to sneak vegetables in my food, and has bought me vegetable flavored snacks. He once went as far as to grind up dry vegetables into powder and pour them into my drink. Nothing he tries ever works, but he is never going to give up. He is too determined and stubborn.

12. Misaki's heart is pure goodness and optimism, while I am pessimistic. We complete each other and are like two sides of the same coin.

13. Misaki loves kissing my Homra scars and in his sleep he once said that if he kissed it enough he thought it would heal. I almost burst when I heard that.

14. Misaki is different every time he is drunk. Sometimes he's depressed, sometimes he's energetic, sometimes he's overly truthful. My favorite was when he tried to be a therapist towards everyone he encountered, including random people on the street.

15. Misaki had a birthmark on his left butt cheek in the shape of a pumpkin, and if I kiss it long enough he shakes uncontrollably and cums with only one touch.

16. Misaki's cum tastes sweet, like fruit. When he cums it can squirt up to two feet, depending on the circumstance.

17. Misaki's collarbone is the most sensitive part of his body. He always covers it up because of hoe purple and red it is after nights with me.

18. I've let Misaki top before, but its really just been me topping from the bottom.

19. Misaki is terribly easy to read, and he leaves all of his emotions on his sleeve. Its what I love about him, but one day it might get him killed.

20. Even though Misaki can skateboard better than the pros, he can't ice skate for shit. The time we went (after he insisted) he fell twenty times in the first 3 minutes and ended up melting all the ice with his fiery rage. We never went to an ice rink again.

21. Misaki insists that we fuck. I say we make love.

22. Misaki loves punching things so much that I got him a punching bag. He hardly uses it and prefers to use me instead, but I don't mind.

23. Misaki's favorite word is 'deliberately', and I often hear him saying it in different voices when he thinks I cant hear. Why is that his favorite word? I will never know.

24. Misaki cant cook very well, but the two things he can cook are cooked with perfection. These things are tortellini and blueberry muffins. Besides those two things, I wouldn't eat anything Misaki makes for you.

25. When Misaki is drunk, no matter what type of drunk he is at the moment, he never ceases to call me his 'beautiful monkey'. And I do belong to him. So I don't mind. Not one bit.


End file.
